


In Memory of... Ffon Althe

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: In Memory of... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Ffon is a jerk and so is Harkun, Obsession, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: A look into the mind of Ffon Althe, Harkun's favorite...





	In Memory of... Ffon Althe

My Unlikely Rival

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            The smell of fear and body odor permeates the air. _Force, why did Harkun think it necessary that I arrive at the same time as this filth. They’ll need to destroy the shuttle to remove the slaves’ grime and worthlessness._ When the shuttle lands, I wait to watch my ‘competition’ exit so that I can observe them and so that I’m the last one off. As I get off I see a young human girl about fourteen or so, just staring at her surroundings. I scoff, _she probably hasn’t seen anything as awe-inspiring has my home._ And unlike her slave counterparts, she isn’t fearful of what her future holds. I smirk to myself before consciously bumping into her as I head to Harkun. As I approach, he nods me through. _Good, I don’t have to be around lower beings._ I head to the Academy safely going around the k’lor’slug infested tomb. Once there I go to my chambers, where I wash off the filth of my traveling companions then order a meal from the chamber droid. “Go droid, make yourself useful, and clean something,” I offhandedly say to the fearful droid, “Oh and fetch me my datapad.” Enjoying watching the golden droid scurry off, imagining it being that girl I saw earlier. After a while, Harkun comes in, “Ah, I see you’ve found everything to your liking.” I scoff, “The droid is useless. Slaves perform so much better.” Harkun nods before sitting next to me, I slightly smirk “What’s wrong, Overseer, are slaves to much for you?” He turns toward me narrowing his blue eyes at me, “No, Ffon. They are not too much for me. Through that latecomer is something. If I heard from the guards correctly, she killed her slave master with Force lightning.”

            I slightly growl at his mildly impressed statement, “She’s a slave, Harkun. Surely you have better taste than that.” He shocks me with lightning “Silent, Ffon. She is a slave but that doesn’t mean she can’t fulfill some pleasures.” I chuckle darkly, “Maybe we can convince her to be our slave. Or should I say, my slave, once I become Zash’s Apprentice. I’d quite like to have a deadly pet for a change.” He chuckles, “You try that. At least, you’ll get some enjoyment from her before her death. Come on Ffon, the slaves should be done by now.” Then he gets up to head to his office as I follow him. Eventually said girl comes in last. “Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you, slime. Hm. Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please.” I smirk with pleasure, knowing I'm to take her place. “Yes, overseer” she timidly answers. “You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means…” Harkun stops as he summons lightning killing her slowly and letting her screams power him. He continues once her lifeless body falls, “Meet our newcomer—Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength,” he raises his hand and makes a tight fist, “and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves.” Out of the corner of my eye, I see the slave girl face me and I try to stop the smirk that threatens as her eyes run over me. The girl dares to chuckle, “He will try. But he’ll find me to be tough to beat.” Harkun and I glare at her for her daring. She'll be fun to break. “Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you—get out of here. You know your trials. You too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits.” I nod before following the others out with my back to them, so I can watch the girl as I leave.

            “Yet another acolyte, I see,” the old man states as I enter, his back to me. I can smell death encompassing the room as well as seeing bodies of six recently deceased acolytes. “But you aren't like the others from earlier,” Spindrall continues, “You radiate strength. You have my approval but be warned, one of those slaves turned acolyte, I fear will be your downfall, Sith.” I scoff, “No slave can beat me. My bloodline is pure Sith. They are nothing but filth. Stepping stones to my destiny.” Spindrall chuckles finally turning around, “Some might be, but one is not. Tread carefully.” And with that, the old man turns again kneeling down. I growl before turning sharply and using the Force to crumble all the training dummies in the room. _How dare he! When I become Zash's apprentice he'll be the first to suffer._ I am the first to return to Harkun, the slaves no doubt too afraid to show their hideous faces. Harkun looks up from his datapad as I walk in. “You've returned rather quickly. Everything when well, I presume?” He asks raising an eyebrow. My jaw tightens, “One would expect. Why was it necessary I go to that lunatic?” Harkun frowns, “He did not approve?” I shake my head, “He did but he also said something about the slaves. He doubts a pure Sith can destroy my so-called competition,” ending with a growl. Harkun's eyes widen a fraction, “Zash thinks highly of him. So, step carefully.” As soon as he's finished speaking, his datapad beeps. He looks down then growls, slamming the pad on his desk. I smirk, “Problems?” He looks up his eyes narrowing to slits, “Inquisitor Zyn highly approves of the slave girl. Said she did a spectacular job with her assignment in the jails. That it was awe-inspiring to watch her work.”

            My hands tighten to fists, “You sent her to speak with an Inquisitor? Why not send me?!” Harkun glares at me, “Zash had a special assignment for her.” He finishes just as three of the slaves enter. “Where is the girl?” Harkun asks harshly. The three men shrug, and I see Harkun's jaw tighten, “You miserable excuses of life will learn to speak when told to! When I ask something to you, filth, I expect an answer! Not silence! Go to the library and study a dictionary, since it seems that you are ignorant rats.” He pauses mid-rant to breathe in deeply as the slave girl enters, _always the last one._ “Well, well, well. I had been looking forward to cutting another one of you down,” Harkun states, “but it looks like I’ll be spared the pleasure. Unsurprising, Niloc has gone missing. Also, unsurprisingly Ffon has passed his first trial. It will be only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot.”

            I face the girl raising my fist, “I’ll tear you apart where you stand, slave!” All she does is roll her blue-green eyes, clearly unaffected. “Patience Ffon—an accident in the tomb is much more convincing. Now the lot of you know your next task—go I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomer.” The remaining three exit swiftly, leaving me with Harkun and the slave girl. Harkun motions us closer to his desk, “Now, slave—Zyn says you handled yourself expertly and as much as I find this difficult to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his assessment.” Narrowing his eyes continues, “Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way—but you will not have his help on the next trial. Tomorrow you and Ffon will have trials of intellect—trials that will test your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems.” What? “You don’t expect a slave to be a match for me in intellect. I’ve been trained under the greatest teachers since...”

            “Calm down, Ffon. I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you,” Harkun states after silencing me with a glare, “That’s why you will have separate trials.” The girl chuckles “Oh, don’t worry about your precious baby. I’m sure his greatest teachers prepared him for anything.” I growl at her nerve. Harkun rises from his desk “Ffon, you will go to the Library on the second floor of the Academy and translate the following texts for Lord Zash,” as he hands me a second datapad. I bow, “Yes, Overseer,” then turn to leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I wake just as the sun rises over the mountains of my ancient homeworld. I smirk, knowing that today might well be the day I have been dreaming of. I dress in my favorite color, black, and dawn my hooded cloak. Before leaving, I grab the finished translated texts and attach my training blade to my back. When I enter Harkun's chambers none of the slaves have returned. “Ah, Ffon you've finished I'm assuming?” Harkun asks once he turns around. I roll my eyes and smirk, “Of course.” The slaves enter slightly later than I, except for the girl. Harkun explains what our next trials are when the girl does enter. And I’m sure that both of us are taken aback when she enters. She no longer looks the part of a slave, but of a Sith goddess and I force myself to remember what she is. “I told you not to return until you had that holocron, slave, and the others have barely woken up,” Harkun plainly states.

            “I thought you said that this was a trial of intellect, and well I was expecting a challenge,” the slave girl begins, smirking as she holds the holocron out. Harkun narrows his eyes at it, “I strongly doubt that a mere slave could remove something the strongest Sith couldn’t. I bet you took that from the library!” There’s a cough behind us, and I turn my head slightly. I try to hide my surprise that Darth Marr’s daughter, Thea is her name I think, is leaning against the wall, as she says, “I’m sorry Overseer Harkun, but it seems like you are saying that my friend here is lying.” Harkun swallows when he sees her walking towards the slave girl, “My apologies, Acolyte Thea. I didn’t know we were graced by your presence.” The girl glances back at the true Sith acolyte with a slight smile. Harkun gives her a dark look, “I’ll deal with you later. Now, I believe it’s time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward.” The man next to the slave girl says, “Yes, overseer,” it an emotionless voice as he walks forward. I’m pleasantly thrilled when he says, “Ffon-kill him.” I step in front of him but stare at the insignificant slave girl, “With pleasure, overseer.” The slime, Gerr, turns to run away, delighted I strike him with my Force lightning, sending the filth to the ground. I then grab my training saber dealing the killing blow to his head. With that finished, Harkun continues, “Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?”

            “Yes, there is Overseer. I want to know why you to see fit to treat us like animals then attack us when we bite back,” the godde—slave girl states defiantly. Harkun walks toward me, “You better watch it, slave.” Unaffected, she simply looks up at him, “Can you think of a better insult than slave? Because it’s beginning to lose its touch.” My eyes twitch from her lack of respect for her betters as Harkun’s jaw tightens, “Now, the rest of you know your next trial. Go. You, Mutt—stay here.” That earns a response from the slave I see as I walk out to complete the easy task.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Once again, I am the first to arrive in Harkun’s office. And he begins explaining my final task, “Your final trial will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga Sadow’s tomb—which has never been breached in thousands of years. But before you get the map, you’ll have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb. You cannot access the map without him, understand?” I nod, “Sounds simple enough,” I state smugly just as the slave girl enters. “I was just about to send Ffon off,” Harkun states, seeing her enter, “What delayed you, slave?” She smiles rather smugly, “Well, first Lord Zash stopped me to tell me how amazing I am, and then we got talking and I guess I lost track of time.” Harkun rolls his eyes, “Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a gizka if you ever crossed her path. You’re not worthy of her presence. Now did you collect the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb?” The girl crosses her arms, “Of course.” His eyes narrow, “Give it here—no doubt it’s been badly damaged. It’s what we get for sending a careless lowlife to do a Sith’s job—isn’t that right, Ffon?” I grin, slapping my hands together, “What are we waiting for, Overseer? Why don’t we kill this wretch now?” Harkun smirks then turns to face her, “You have a big mouth, slave, but no combat skills. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve satisfied the Korriban instructors. The training facility is on the second floor of the Academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices. This is not a promotion, and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence.” The girl seems unamused, as she rolls her eyes, “You are starting to sound like a broken holo-recording, Harkun.” Harkun’s eyes narrow again, “Get out of my sight now, slave.”

            “What is your plan, Overseer?” I ask after watching the girl leave. “I’ve already made arrangement for her death,” Harkun states smirking at the door. “I thought she was going to be my slave!” I exclaim angrily. Harkun glares at me, “Mind your place, Ffon. She is too much of a risk. Zash favors her.” I growl, “My master does what?” Harkun sighs, “She favors her. And no matter how impossible the task I give the girl is, she manages to complete it! So, she’s better off dead. Now go, the quicker that you leave the quicker this gets over.” I glower at him a moment longer before exiting his office. I growl as I step outside into the scorching heat of the sun, deciding to get a speeder then walk to the forsaken tomb. It’s filled with failures and I easily get by them, walking determinedly to where the Dashade is being held, which unfortunately is in the furthest corner of the tomb. As finally reach it, I enter and can see the assassin contained on the other side of the deep chasm in front of me. I glance around the cavernous room, seeking a way to get a crossed the abyss to reach the Dashade. Finding nothing, I cautiously peak over the edge seeing if there’s a way down there. Not finding one, I find a rock to throw into the chasm, testing for a force shield. But the rock falls into the darkness below. I let out a frustrated yell, then purposely walk back out of the tomb to complain to Harkun. “Do you, have it?” Harkun demands. I shake my head, “No Overseer. It is impossible.” He growls, “Silence! You are going to go back into that tomb and figure it out!”

            “Why,” I yell, “there is no one left. I am her only choice!” Harkun shakes his head, and I fume, “Is someone still alive?” He swallows, “The girl managed to survive the attempt on her life. She left to start the same trial as you, with Zash’s approval.” I growl, “I’ll end her.” Harkun scoffs, “It won’t matter without that map!” My growl deepens, “I’m telling you, Overseer, it cannot be done. I went into the tomb, I saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it.” He slams his hands onto his desk, “But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant—she will not take an apprentice without the map!” I cross my arms, “I’m telling you, Lord Zash wants the impossible. No one is ever going to get that map!” I state, confident that she won’t even survive the tomb. That is until, I hear a cough behind me, “No one except me.”  I turn hesitantly, seeing the slave girl smugly holding the map with the Dashade at her side. Both Harkun’s and mine’s eyes widen as he exclaims, “The map! And—the Dashade! G—get that monster out of here this instant! And give me the map.” I tighten both of my hands into fists, “No, it’s not possible! You wretch, you filth—you must have cheated somehow. How did you do it? How did you release the monster?” The slave girl crosses her arms as the monster growls, “I am not a monster. I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system. And I am hungry.” She smirks, “And he deserves your respect, as you are beneath him.” Khem looks over at her as she finishes. “R—right. You—you must have cheated—you must have. You’ll pay for this,” I manage to say as Harkun walks closer to the girl as he dares before the monster growls, “Ffon! Patience. You will have your chance at this whelp—after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash,” as he hits and steals the map from her. She looks up at the beast, “Eat them both, Khem.” He looks down at her then walks a bit closer to us, “With pleasure.”

            “Keep your pet at bay for just a moment, Acolyte. I would like to have a word with Ffon,” a blonde woman says as she walks into the room, stopping behind the slave. “Lord Zash?” I ask timidly. “Yes, Ffon. Now where’s my map?” she states emotionless. “H—here, Lord Zash. R—right here,” as I hand her the map. “You found it for me, Ffon? How wonderful,” she states, and the slave girl crosses her arms, not saying anything. “Ffon, tell me what happened, won’t you? You wouldn’t dare lie to me, would you? Because it would be a shame for me to discover that you lied to me. Now one more time—did you bring this map back from Naga Sadow’s tomb?” I nervously shuffle as I stutter, “I-I-n-no. No, I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Zash turns to the overseer “Harkun, you fool. In any other group for any other Lord, this young man would have torn apart the other acolytes to shreds. What were you trying to prove? That you could outsmart me? That you knew better than me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice? You fool!” Then she abruptly turns, and I can feel my body being wrapped with Force lightning, and all I can feel is excruciating pain. My mind replays my life as I can feel myself dying and I have only one thought, _I have failed!_


End file.
